How could you?
by The Alkazarian Emperor
Summary: Blake was just a simple security guard until two sisters walked into the bank she was guarding. What will happen when both of them fall for her? Can she choose, or will it tear her apart? Checkmate/Monochrome (Was just a Oneshot based on a prompt in creative writing class that I decided to continue.) Updated will hopefully be quick.
1. Original Oneshot

"How could you"

Winter and Blake stood in the woods at night. Pitch black. Raining.

"I'm sorry Winter, I really am." Blake said

"I don't believe you." Winter replied.

"I know I messed up, can you forgive me?"

"You think you deserve forgiveness after what you did?"

"It's not my fault you both look exactly the same!"

"Blake, you cheated on me with my sister!"

Thunder cracked overhead and lightning lit up the dark forest.

"How am I supposed to tell the difference, you're twins!"

"And I've been the twin you were dating for weeks."

Winter started to cry now. Blake was crying too.

"Yet the only thing I know about you is your name and address! There's been nothing that you've shown me to help me figure out the difference."

"I'm your girlfriend, you're supposed to know the difference!"

"She looks like you, talks like you, and acts like you! Blame her for leading me on!"

The rain came down harder now, hiding their tears.

"You still should have known!"

"If this is how you're going to act..."

"Don't say it, Blake."

"I think I'm going to have to take a small break now. Like I said before, blame your sister before you yell at me for a mistake that many people would, and have, made."

With that, Blake turned and walked further into the woods. Winter collapsed to her knees into the mud.

"Damn, she's right. It's Weiss's fault. I'm sorry Blake. How could you, sis?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Emperor:**

Hello all! I know it's been a while since I posted the original prompt, I've been doing other stuff. Long story short, it's all me on this one. Umbra won't be helping out as far as anything is concerned. I doubt he's even _heard_ of RWBY. But, fear not, I'll still aim to please. More stuff had been written, I just want to get this out as a first chapter to see the response it gets. ^_^

Without further ado!

I would do literally _anything_ to get out of here.

I've been working as a night shift security guard at the bank in the middle of town. As of right this moment, there are ten minutes until the bank closes. There has been close to no one for the past two hours. Granted, it is ten minutes until midnight when the bank closes, but I'd still like to see at least one more person besides the cranky old lady. Old hag has been glaring at my Atlas Security sidearm since I got here at five this afternoon. I'm glad I can keep my trench coat on over my uniform. I'd hate to know what she'd do if she knew about my black combat knife, named Gambol Shroud by a weapon obsessed friend of mine, unclasped behind my back. I have a feeling she would go ballistic.

Before I could think about the teller any longer, the bell rang and in walked in two girls no younger than I am. One had long hair and it was obviously dyed white. Her white shirt and white skirt matched the knee high white boots she had on her feet. To me, _Snow Angel_ would be an apt description. She has an air of confidence surrounding her, leading me to believe she's the older one.

The other girl on the other hand, has short brown hair. Maroon sweat pants and a dark blue sweater, as well as the black sneakers that covered her feet, are her choice of attire. Looking around meekly as if she was scared of her own shadow, she honestly looks like a scared little kitten.

Snow Angel gave me a passing glance and a smile as she walked up to the teller. Kitten followed behind her quickly, almost bumping into Snow Angel when she stopped in front of the counter. As Kitten mumbled a few quiet apologies to Snow Angel, the bell rang again and this shady looking guy walked in through the door. This guy was a small, dirty man that looked high as a kite. My right hand moved to the Atlas at my hip and undid the strap. I'm ashamed to say I grinned a little at the thought of this guy acting out and breaking the monotony of tonight.

The man moved over behind the girls and walked right up behind Kitten. He almost looked like he was sniffing her hair. When she noticed he was standing there, she turned and the poor girl jumped a foot in surprise. Of course, in doing so, her head rammed into his nose. He jerked back in surprise and howled in anger. His left hand shot out and grabbed Kitten by the throat. In the time it took me to pull out my sidearm and point it at him, his right hand pulled out this tiny little blade and held it to her throat. He held Kitten close to his chest and backed up, putting her between him and I. Snow Angel put her hands over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Put the gun down bitch, I'll slit her throat if you don't!" The man screamed, his tiny blade glistening in the poor lighting of the bank. "Put the gun on the floor and slide it over to me!"

Snow Angel glanced at me in fear as I held out my hands and slowly put my gun on the linoleum. Standing upright, I put my boot on top of the gun and slid it over to him. He grinned evilly and raised his knife in the air.

"You stupid rent-a-cop! You should have shot me when you had the chance!" He roared as he brought the knife down into Kitten's side.

She screamed in agony as the man kicked her in the same side as the knife, her voice raising a decibel or two. Snow Angel looked away as blood poured out of Kitten's side. I ran forward with the intent to stop the bleeding, but the man had already picked up my gun and was pointing it at me now. I heard a thump off to my left, and a quick glance told me the teller must have fainted either at the sight of Kitten, or the weapon of death pointed at my face.

"Sis!" Snow Angel screamed. The man moved his gun over in her direction when she took a step forward.

"That old hag over there can't help me, so it looks like you're going to go into the back, and get me the money. If you don't do it, I'll shoot you." The man threatened as he took a step in our direction.

"Listen you ass, my sister is bleeding out because of you! She needs medical attention." Snow Angel snapped in defiance, even with a gun pointed at her. Commendable.

"Does it look like I care? Get the money, or I kill you." The man walked up to me and put the gun against my temple. "Or would you prefer if I kill rent-a-cop over here instead?"

"I'm letting you know now, if that girl dies, I will skin you alive." I threatened, speaking out for the first time tonight, in a low voice. This made the man take a small step back as his hand started to shake a little.

"You don't have the guts!" He roared, pointing the gun at Snow Angel again when she tried to help her sister. She didn't seem to notice, making the man snarl as he pulled the trigger. When no loud bang went off, he looked at the gun in shock.

"Hey dumbass, the safety is on." I mocked before I grabbed his wrist in my left hand, pulling down as hard as I could.


End file.
